


Cheddar Jack

by Creepingcreepily



Series: food porn [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Food Kink, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shower Sex, food used as sex toy, hamburger used as fleshlight, unfinished for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepingcreepily/pseuds/Creepingcreepily
Summary: Things happen to a hamburger which...should not be done.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: food porn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061465
Kudos: 1





	Cheddar Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Formate is not...what I want and is a bit weird cause I have no fucking clue how to use ao3 and I don't have a working laptop.

He gazed down at the younger man, eyes dark and Hungry. His right arm came up to cup the man's face. gently running his thumb down the man's lips before suddenly gripping his chin tight, forcing him to look him in the eye as his other hand reached over to the plate laying upon the bedside table.

The plate housed a pile of still warm hamburgers, buns lightly crisped, meat oozing just a hint of blood, topped with two perfect pieces of lettuce, perfectly cut tomato and smoky bacon.

His long, manicured fingers slowly wrapped around the burger, careful not to jostle it too much. With a smirk, he brought the burger _(warm, juicy, perfect)_ to the man's mouth. His lips parted in want, tongue peaking out to wet them before taking a small, delicate bite. A soft moan left the man's mouth, back arching.

The other man, the one grasping the burger slowly moved it away, lower and lower down the man's body. Trailing that tantalizing, juicy burger down his chest, his taut stomach and eventually to the junction between his legs. His lips quirked up into a smirk as he wrapped the  
Burger _(juicy, delectable, perfection)_ around the man's straining cock.

The man's back arched, eyes fluttering closed as a broken moan left his supple lips, hips jerking up into the burger wrapped around his straining cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on second chapter now


End file.
